Only One
by Morning's Star
Summary: 15Love fic. What happens when Cody's cousin comes to stay at Cascadia? CodySquib, slight CameronTanis
1. Prologue

"Who?"

"Remy. My cousin."

"And she's coming here, why?"

Cody adjusted the lens on her camera and snapped another shot. "That's it, Adena! Keep it up!" she called, as Adena's rival missed the ball for the third time. "She just need's somewhere to stay for a while, Squib, and- well- she's family."

Squib propped his feet up on the railing and placed his hands behind his head. "Couldn't she stay with your mom or something?"

"Why do you have such a problem with her coming to Cascadia?" Cody huffed.

"_I _don't have a problem. I'm just worried about her. I dunno if she'll fit in around here."

Cody lowered her camera from her face and looked at Squib. "Are you telling me you wouldn't make her feel welcome?"

"It's not that- I just- you-"

"Leave it, Squib. I know exactly what you're trying to say."

"You do?"

"No." Cody raised her camera back to her face and snapped again. "It's only for a little while. Just try and make her feel comfortable here, okay?"

Squib sighed, "Okay, Cody."


	2. Chapter One: Remy

"Knock, knock," came a voice behind Cody's door.

"Remy?" she called, putting her pictures down on the floor.

"How's my favourite cousin?"

Cody ran to the door and threw it open to find her cousin standing, laden with two suitcases and a birdcage.

"Wha?"

"So where can I put my stuff?" Remy asked, stepping past Cody into the room and dropping her suitcases in the middle of the floor. She sat on the bed, making herself right at home, and picked up a stack of Cody's pictures. "Still into photography, I see."

"Yeah, I-"

"Ooh, who's this?" she asked, pointing a finger at one of the pictures. Cody sat on the bed beside her and looked at the picture. Squib was sitting on one of the bleachers, sunglasses on, head thrown back, laughing. It was one of her favourites.

"That's Squib," she answered.

"Who?"

"A friend of mine. I'll introduce you later-"

"Why not now?"

"Don't you have to unpack your-"

"C'mon, Cody! I've been dying to meet your friends!" Remy whined, tugging at Cody's arm. Sighing, Cody obeyed, and let her cousin drag her out of the room.

"I just don't get it," Adena said, waving a hand at the television. "He's smart, he's funny, he's totally cute, why would she go back to that other guy!"

"Would you shut up?" Squib said, tossing a pillow at her head.

"I'm just saying…"

"Hey guys!" Cody chimed. Squib, Cameron, Tanis and Adena turned around to find Cody with her arm around another girl with black curly hair and a broad smile on her face. "This is Remy," Cody introduced. "That's Adena, Tanis, Cameron, and of course…"

"Hey." Squib said, jumping off the sofa. He stuck his hand out for her to shake, and she took it. "I'm Squib."

"Yeah, I know. Cody showed me your picture," Remy said, letting go of Squib's hand.

"She did, did she?" Squib said, raising an eyebrow at Cody. Cody blushed a deep crimson and avoided his eyes.

"So you're the infamous Squib."

"Infamous now, am I?" Squib asked. Cody ignored him.

"So what are you guys doing?" she asked.

Adena got up off the sofa and said, "Another crapped up movie Tanis picked."

"Hey!" Tanis snapped.

"We hope you'll like it here at Cascadia," Cameron said, shaking Remy's hand.

Looking at both boys, Remy smiled and said, "I think I will…"

-

Should I keep going? Please, please, please review!  
If anyone was wondering, I sort of pictured Anne-Marie Baron (Tess from Fries With That) as Cody's cousin, since they both have heavyFrench accents.I aslo gave her a unisex name, because Cody has one too.


	3. Chapter Two: Tribulations

Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!

-.-.-

"I like your friends," Remy said, as they walked into Cody's room.

"Uh, thanks." Cody walked over to her bed and sat on it. "So what's with the bird?" she asked, pointing to the large cage on top of Remy's suitcase.

"This is Isabel, my parakeet," she declared, tapping on the cage bars. "Isn't she darling?"

"Oh, sure. Just _darling_." Cody rolled her eyes, and flopped on her back. "Unpack your things," she said, "It's almost dinner."

"You go down without me, I need to change. Five hours on a hot, sticky plane can drive a person crazy."

"Alright, I'll see you down there."

-.-.-

"Hey, Tanis," Cody said cheerfully, sitting down for dinner.

"Hmm? Oh…hey, Cody," she replied, picking moodily at her pasta.

"Why so glum?"

"I dunno, it's just- well, me and Adena had another fight."

"About?"

"Nothing…you wouldn't understand."

"Oh, really? Try me."

"Boys."

Cody dropped her fork down loudly on the table. "Hey, I resent that," she said, suddenly defensive. "I have just as much boy trouble as you do."

"I'd hardly call drooling over Squib 'boy trouble.'"

Feeling hurt, Cody got up to leave.

"Cody, wait," Tanis said, grabbing her by the wrist, "I didn't mean that." Cody sat back down. "I know you and I don't talk much, but…well, I feel like you're the only one I can have a conversation with around here, you know? I mean, Adena has a problem with everything I do, Cameron…is just Cameron," she said, blushing, "And Squib? If I tried talking to him, he'd probably lose something halfway through and ditch me!"

"Hey!" Cody said, punching Tanis's arm playfully, "He's not that bad."

"Hey, while we're on the subject," she said quietly, "Tell me about you and Squib..."

-.-.-

After changing, Remy walked down the hallway, alone, to dinner. A few minutes later, she spotted Adena at the end of the corridor, coming out of her room.

"Hey, Adena!" she called.

Adena, looked up and replied, "Hey Remy. What're you doing up here alone?"

"Going to dinner. I just needed to change first."

"Oh, okay. I'll walk with you." Remy jogged up to Adena's side. "So…how do you like it here so far?" Adena asked, making conversation.

"It's great…really nice."

Silence.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Adena said.

"Sure."

"What are you doing here?" Remy's face fell with disappointment. "No, no," Adena said, seeing the look on her face, "I don't mean like _here_, right now. I mean how come you're staying at Cascadia?"

"Oh, that. Well…my parents are getting a divorce, but they wanted to 'sort some things out,' so they sent me here to stay with my uncle."

"Which would be Cody's dad."

"Right."

"I'm really sorry to hear that, Remy. But I hope this place will take a load of your mind for you."

"Thanks," Remy said, smiling at Adena, "Me too."

-.-.-

"So," Cameron said, sitting next to Squib on the sofa, "How about Cody's cousin, huh?"

"Yeah, what about her?"

"She's cute."

Squib raised an eyebrow at Cameron. "So?"

"Well, don't you think so?"

"I dunno," he said shrugging.

"Oh, come on, admit it! You couldn't keep your eyes off of her," Cameron persisted.

"That is _not _true," Squib said angrily.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Nothing's wrong with her! I just…I just like someone else, that's all."

-.-.-

Next chapter will be up soon!  
Please review my story!


	4. Chapter Three: Feelings

Here's chapter three! Enjoy.

-.-.-

"Oh, really?" Cameron said, smiling at Squib. "Who is it?"

"Just somebody."

"Tell me."

"Would you get off my back?" Squib snapped.

"It's Cody, right?"

Squib didn't answer. He tucked his knees up to his chest and stared at the wall.

"I knew it!" Cameron declared. He smiled and slapped Squib on the back.

"Congratulations, Sherlock," Squib said mockingly.

"Hey," Cameron said, suddenly serious, "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?"

"Easy for you to say."

"If there's one thing I can tell you, it's never play with a girl's heart. Tell it to her straight, Squib."

"Oh, yeah? Why don't you tell Tanis how _you _feel?"

Cameron opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Speechless, he sat on the sofa, mouth hanging open, while Squib got up and left the room.

-.-.-

Cody opened the door to her room, with Remy in tow. She shut the door behind them both and turned to the suitcases.

"These," she said, pointing at them, "Need to be unpacked."

"Calm down, I'll do it," Remy said, shaking her off with a wave of her hand. "Oh!" she said, opening one of the suitcases, "I almost forgot. I brought you something!"

Surprised, Cody asked, "What is it?"

"Ah, ah! Now close your eyes. It's a surprise," she said, digging through her suitcase. Cody placed her hands over her eyes and took in a deep breath. "Okay!" Remy said, pulling a white box out of one of the suitcases. "You can open them now."

Cody opened her eyes as Remy placed the box in her hands. "Can I open it?" she asked excitedly.

"Go ahead."

In a haste, Cody sat down on her bed and pulled the top of the box off. With the bottom of the box on her lap, she pulled out its contents.

"Oh, my God," she whispered, "It's beautiful." She held up a green and white strapless dress in front of her, then looked back at her cousin. "What's this for?"

"Well, I figured I'd be in your way quite a bit for the next little while. I just wanted to say thanks in advance." Cody put the dress back in its box without a word. "Cody," Remy said softly, "I know we haven't been real close, but I think this will be a great bonding experience." She sat on the bed beside Cody, put her arm around her and squeezed tightly. "I really want to make the best of this."

-.-.-

"Cascadia _totally _needs to have a dance, or…or _something_!" Adena complained as Tanis organized her laundry.

"Oh, sure. _Like _Bates would allow something like that."

"I've got it!" she snapped, sitting up on her bed. "A petition! No, no…a protest!"

"Adena, give it a rest. It's not gonna work." Tanis folded another shirt and placed it in a drawer. Adena frowned.

"So you're not on my side?"

"I'm not on anyone's side; I just don't think they'll hold a dance just because you want them to." Adena crossed her legs and placed her chin in her palm.

"Maybe…" she said quietly to herself.

"Maybe what?"

"A talent show!" she exclaimed.

Tanis raised an eyebrow at Adena. "A talent show?" she said scathingly, a hint of ridicule in her voice. "Everyone knows talent shows are for six year olds," she said, turning back to her dresser.

"Okay, be that way," Adena spat angrily. "I'll talk to Bates myself." She got up off her bed and stomped out of the room.

"Not gonna happen," Tanis called after her.

-.-.-

"So…" Cody said, nudging Squib in the shin with her foot. Her arms were folded across her chest. "You wanna come over for dinner and a movie tomorrow night?"

"Why, Cody Myers," Squib said, sliding his arm over the back of the sofa. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Well- I- I-" Looking appalled, Cody quickly gained her composure. "No!" she said, "I _would_ _have_ invited everyone else, but you know…they have…stuff."

"Stuff, eh? Well, sure," he said. "I'll be there."

_Great, _Cody thought, as she sat down next to him. _I manage to make myself look like a complete idiot. But…At least he'll get to see my dress. _A broad grin spread across her face as she pictured the next night in her mind.

-.-.-

Well there you have it! Next chapter will be up soon.

Special thanks to my awesome Beta, Natalia! You're the greatest! And to all my reviewers. Keep reading!

If you want to send me suggestions for upcoming chapters, or if you want to see what Cody's dress looks like, feel free to e-mail me! My address is on my user info page.


	5. Chapter Four: Preparation

Here's chapter four!

-.-.-

"Worser?" Adena asked disbelievingly.

"Uh, yes _worser_," Tanis said arranging her Scrabble pieces.

"That is _not_ a word!"

"Yes it is!"

"Use it in a sentence."

"Fine. '_This_ is worser than _that_,'" Tanis retorted, folding her arms across her chest.

"That's a crappy sentence."

"It's still a word!"

"No, it isn't!"

"Yes it is! It's redundant."

"Whatever," Adena said, spelling her next word.

"You want me to get a dictionary?"

"Yes, actually."

Tanis picked herself up off the floor. "Fine, I will-"

"Hey, Adena? Tanis?" Cody said through the door, after knocking. Tanis walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Co- What's that?" she asked, pointing at the white box in Cody's hand.

"I…I just wanted a second opinion," she said, holding the box out awkwardly in front of her.

Across the room, Adena gasped. "Clothes!" She ran to the door, snatched the box from Cody's hands and returned to her bed with it. She practically ripped the top off and pulled out Cody's dress. Cody stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her.

"Oh, my gosh, Cody. Where'd you get this?"

"Remy gave it to me."

"Pfft, lucky," Tanis said, taking the dress from Adena. She stood in front of the mirror and held it against herself. "I wish I had a cousin who bought me stuff."

"What's it for?" Adena asked Cody.

"Oh…just a thing I'm doing."

"Is it a _date_?" Tanis said slyly.

"Erm…maybe?"

Adena squealed, "Ooooh! Who with?"

"Let me guess," Tanis laughed, "Squib?"

"It's not a date…per say. We're just having dinner and watching a movie."

Tanis sighed dramatically, "That's a _date_, Cody. Ah…true love is so sweet."

Cody snorted, "Love? _Please_. Squib and I are friends. Can't friends just have dinner?"

"Alone," Adena added.

"At night," Tanis said.

"Where no one's there to watch you…as he slides his hand around you, pulls you close…leans in closer and closer-"

"Oh, shut up," Cody said, "It's not like that." She picked up a pillow from Adena's bed and tossed it at her face.

Adena pulled the pillow away and said, "Come on, try it on for us!"

Well…" Cody hesitated, "Okay, I guess."

-.-.-

"Okay…ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be!" Adena said excitedly.

Very slowly, Cody opened the door and emerged wearing her green dress. It fit her perfectly. The dress hugged her figure in all the right places and came just below her knees.

"Wow…" Tanis said.

"Wow is right," Adena chimed, "I never noticed how…"

"How what…?" Cody asked insecurely.

"You just look amazing," Adena replied. "But…there's still something-"

"Missing. You're right," Tanis said.

"I think it's-" Adena started

"The hair," Tanis finished her sentence for her.

"Exactly. Come here, Cody…"

"Ahh, really," Cody said, holding her arms up, "I'm fine."

"_Please_?" Adena persisted, "We want to help, Cody. Besides, it's either this or six more hours of Scrabble!"

Cody sighed, "Clearly I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"

-.-.-

Hope you liked that!  
Now, see the purple button that says "Submit Review"? You know what to do. ;)


	6. Chapter Five: Only Squib

Tada!

-.-.-

"Cody?" Squib called from behind the door. "It's me. Can I come in?"

"Uh…hold on," she replied, hastily running to the mirror to check her hair and makeup for the fifth time that night. But, realizing it was only Squib and she had no need to be nervous, she calmly opened the door.

"Hey, I thought you- woah…" Squib stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Gaping, he stood immobile on her doorstep.

"You like it? Remy gave it to me."

Still in semi-shock, Squib said, "Cody, you look…amazing." She blushed a shade that could compete with her hair colour. "So where is Remy, anyway?"

"She's out with my father tonight," she said, as Squib stepped inside. She closed the door behind him. "So it's just you and me."

"Great," he said, not taking his eyes off her.

"I didn't really know what you wanted," Cody said. She had one hand on her hip, the other scratching the back of her head. "So, I just made pasta. Is that okay?"

"Sure, I'm starving. Let's eat."

-.-.-

"So, what movie did you get?" Squib asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Gone with the Wind."

"Is it any good?"

Cody put her fork down and stared wide-eyed at him. "You've _never _seen Gone with the Wind?"

"Nope."

A smile crept across her features. "Oh, it's a classic," she said dreamily.

"Well let's go then."

"Sure. Just leave the dishes on the table," she said leading him to the tv. Squib sat on the sofa while Cody popped the tape in.

"It is _such _a great movie," she said, sitting down next to him. "You'll like it, I promise."

"I trust your judgement," he said, sliding his arm around the back of her neck. She quivered when she felt his hand slide past her shoulder and rest somewhere near her upper arm. Just his touch was enough to drive her insane, and she didn't dare give him any reason to take has arm away.

-.-.-

Some time later, Cody awoke to find the ending credits rolling up the tv screen and Squib's slow methodical breathing next to her. His arm had abandoned her shoulder and was now resting on her upper thigh. She nearly giggled at the whole idea of it all, but stopped herself in case he woke up.

Yawning, she hit the rewind button on the remote, then looked at Squib.

_He really does look cute when he's sleeping_, she thought. _And his hair looks so soft…I wonder…_

No. She couldn't touch his hair. That was just…foolish. He'd probably think she'd gone mad if he woke up to find her hand on his head.

Or would he?

Slowly, Cody extended her arm, and let her hand graze the top of Squib's head. _It is soft_. She amused herself with his hair for several minutes before realizing his lips were slightly parted, his breath coming out in short puffs. His lips looked as soft as his hair.

She could…

_Snap out of it, Cody! _she thought, mentally kicking herself. _You can't just go kissing people while they're sleeping!_

Then again…would he even wake up?

Before she realized it, Cody found herself drawing nearer and nearer to his face. With bated breath, she closed her eyes and hoped for the best.

Just then, Squib grunted, jolting her out of her reverie. Hurriedly, she propelled herself off the sofa and began busying herself with the tape, doing her best to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Wow, what time is it?" Squib asked, yawning.

"Uhh…ten," she said, not bothering to look at him.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Dunno. I just woke up a few minutes ago."

"I should probably be getting back," he said, picking himself up off the sofa. "Thanks for a great night, Cody, even if I did sleep through most of it."

"Sure, anytime," she replied quickly. Feeling she couldn't avoid his eyes forever, she turned to face him.

"Are you okay?" he asked. He put a hand to her cheek, which only made her face burn even more. "You look flushed," he said, "Maybe you're getting sick."

"I'm fine," she said, pulling his hand away from her face. She didn't let go of his arm.

"As long as you're sure…I'll see you tomorrow then?" he said, leaning down and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sure. Tomorrow. Right."

"Uh, Cody?"

"Hm?"

"My hand."

Flustered, she let go of his hand and mumbled, "Sorry. I'll walk you to the door." Cody made her way to the door in a rush, and held it open for him. "Bye, Squib."

"Bye, Cody," he called after her, and she shut the door behind him. Annoyed, she leaned against the back of the door and slid all the way down to the floor. She buried her face in her hands and sighed. _Why do I have to be like this? _She thought. _It's only Squib._

_Only Squib…_

_-.-.-_

How was that? Squeeworthy?  
You know I love those reviews!  
Next chapter will be up soon. Look out for it!

Leave your e-mail in your review if you want to see a pic of Cody's dress!


	7. Chapter Six: Committees and Commitments

I really, really hope you like this next chapter!

-.-.-

"So where were you last night, Mr. Snuck In Late?" Cameron asked, tying his shoes. Squib groaned and sat up on his bed. He rubbed his eyes and blinked, looking around the room.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

"Let's just say you're late."

"Crap! Why'd you let me sleep in?"

Cameron shifted his gaze. "Because cute little Squib just looked too adorable to be woken up," he said sarcastically. Squib threw a pillow at his head. "The truth?" Cameron said, "You tend to hit when you don't get enough sleep."

"I do not," he protested, throwing another pillow at Cameron.

"See?"

"Whatever," Squib said, getting out of bed and taking his shirt off.

"You never answered my question."

"Hm?"

"Where were you last night?"

"Cody's," Squib said simply.

"Ooh, Cody's, huh? What happened?"

"Nothing, really. We just ate dinner and sort of…slept together."

"What!" Cameron shouted.

"No, no! God, we didn't like…_sleep together_! We fell asleep _next to each other_," Squib said slowly. "On her sofa," he added.

"Right, well, you'd better get ready. And fast," Cameron warned. "If you're late again, Gunnerson's gonna have your head," he punched Squib on the arm, "on a silver platter."

"Yeah, I'm coming."

-.-.-

"Hey, Remy," Squib said as he approached her after practice. "What are you doing here? Where's Cody?"

"Oh, hey Squib…she had stuff to do," Remy replied. "She didn't say much, but I got a few words out of her. 'History assignment', 'Adena', and 'kill.'"

Squib laughed, "She sure is a firecracker, isn't she?"

"I guess so. We weren't very close when we were younger."

"That's too bad," Squib said, "She really is a great person."

Remy paused, "You like her a lot, don't you?"

"Cody? Sure I do."

"No, I mean like…_a lot_," Remy said. "I can tell. It's written all over your face."

"But…is it that obvious?" Squib said shyly.

"Squib, I've had my fair share of broken hearts to recognize a crush," she said, patting him on the shoulder. Without another word, she walked by him and left him standing alone.

-.-.-

"Guess what?" Adena said ecstatically.

"I give up," Tanis said, adjusting her earrings.

"Come on, Tanis! Just guess."

"As long as it has nothing to do with cancelled practice or Cameron, I really don't care…"

"Bates said yes!"

"What?"

Standing up straight, Adena cleared her throat. "Tanis, my dear, welcome to the official Cascadia talent show committee."

"You mean he actually said yes?" Tanis asked doubtfully. Adena nodded happily. "This is great! Now I'll actually have an excuse for-"

"Hey, hey, hey…"Adena stopped her halfway through her sentence. "I thought talent shows were for six year olds?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think they'd _actually _allow it."

"Okay, then. What's your talent?" Adena asked.

"Well…"

"Oh, and chatting up guys does _not _count," she added.

Tanis smiled and pushed Adena away. "I sing," she said quietly, pretending to rearrange the stuff on her dresser.

"What was that?" Adena said loudly, cupping a hand to her ear.

"I said I sing," Tanis repeated, slightly embarrassed.

"Really?"

"Ever since I was little."

"Can you sing something for me?"

"Well, I dunno…"

"Adena!" Cody shouted, banging on the door. "I know you're in there, and I'm not leaving until you come out!"

"_Shit_!" Adena hissed at Tanis. "Hide me!"

"Under the bed," Tanis whispered. Adena crawled on the floor, struggling to get under the bed. "Move it!"

"Trying!"

"Uhh…Coming, Cody!" Tanis called, fixing the sheets. She hurried over to the door and opened it. "Hey…What's, uhh…what's up?"

"Like you don't know," she said bitterly, stepping into the room. "Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Is there any other 'she' that shares this dorm with you?"

"Oh, Adena! Yeah, she left."

"Right."

Just then, a loud sneeze came from under the bed. "Damnit," Adena shouted. "That's only supposed to happen in movies!"

"Out!" Cody said, crossing her arms.

"Hey Cody!" Adena said brightly, popping her head out from under the bed. "Fancy seeing you…uh, here."

Cody squatted down to Adena's level, and said, "Our history assignment is due by last period. Please," she begged, "_Please _tell me you have your half."

"Yeah, about that," Adena said, avoiding Cody's eyes. "I thought I'd present my half orally, you know, use my irresistible charm to get good marks?"

"Adena! It's a written assignment!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Cody. I'll do it."

"I should hope so! Now, I'm, going to go eat lunch, take a shower, then I'm coming back here. So it had better be done by the time I get back," she said, and she drew her index finger across her neck sharply, "Or else."

-.-.-

Taking a deep breath, Squib walked up to Cody's door and knocked on it. Her father came to the door.

"Hey Mr. Myers," he said, "Is Cody in?"

"Sure, I think she's in her room, Squib."

"Thanks." Squib stepped inside and walked past Mr. Myers to Cody's room. He could hear her walking around the room. He knocked three times on the door. "Hey, Cody?"

"Coming!" Her voice was partly muffled by the door.

"What?"

"Coming!" she called again, and he could hear her footsteps across the floor.

Shrugging, Squib turned the doorknob, stepped inside, and shut the door behind him, only to find that he had made a huge mistake. Cody was walking across her room in only her bra and panties, with two large towels in her hand. He immediately felt his heart skip a beat.

"Squib!" she shrieked, and dove behind her desk, and throwing the towels over herself. "What the hell are you doing in here!"

"You said come in!"

"I said _coming_!" she spat.

"Well, you should've been clearer!" he shouted. "Oh, God."

"'Oh, God' is right," she said, sliding to the floor behind her desk.

"Well…do you want me to leave, then?"

"No, stay there. Just…just cover your eyes okay?"

"What?"

"I mean it, Squib. Cover your eyes."

Squib placed his hands over his eyes and sighed, "Covered." He heard Cody pick herself up off the floor, and pull open one of her drawers. She fumbled through it for a minute, then he heard the towels drop to the floor. With anticipation bubbling in his chest, he didn't know how much longer he could take it.

Carefully, he parted two of his fingers and peered through. Cody already had a blue shirt on, and was stepping into a pair of faded jeans. He watched as she slid them up past her knees, her thighs, her hips and buttoned them. She turned around.

"Squib!" she snapped, picking a pillow up off her bed and throwing it at him, "I said no peeking, pervert!"

"I couldn't help it!" he protested. Cody placed a hand firmly on her hip and let the other fall to her side. Looking at his innocent face, she couldn't help but hide the reluctant smile that deigned to grace her features.

"What did you want, anyway?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I dunno. Just wanted to talk, I guess."

"Okay," she said, sitting on the bed and leaning back on her hands. "Go ahead."

"So I, uh…I hear it's gonna be a clear night tonight?"

"…And?"

"Aanndd…" he continued, "I thought, maybe, we could go for a walk or something? Down by the lake?"

Cody smiled, "I'd like that."

"Great," he said, looking relieved. "I'll come by tonight at…eight-thirty?"

"Sounds good- wait…is that the time?" she asked, pointing at the clock on her desk. Squib consulted his wristwatch.

"Yup."

"Crap, I gotta go," she said, picking her bag up off the floor. "I need to find Adena. But I'll see you tonight, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan."

-.-.-

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible!  
Hope you like that and keep reading and reviewing!


	8. Chapter Seven: Unexpected Expectations

And, voila! Another chapter for you!

-.-.-

"So let me get this straight," Cameron said to Squib. "You saw Cody…in nothing but her underwear?"

"Yup," Squib replied, tossing a ball against the wall.

"And?"

"Huh?"

"How was it?"

Squib stopped bouncing the ball and looked at him. "To be honest? Sort of…awkward."

"Hmm…you up for a game?" Cameron asked, picking up his racket.

"Sure, but I've gotta be at Cody's by eight-thirty."

"Meet you at the back courts," he said opening the door. Tanis and Adena were walking by, carrying stacks or flyers. "Afternoon, ladies," he said cheerfully.

"Hey, Cameron," Tanis crooned. "Want one?" she asked, handing him a flyer. "Bates gave them to us to hand out."

"What's this?" He took it from her and read the heading. "Cascadia's first ever talent show. Come show us what you've got…" He arched a doubtful eyebrow at them. "A talent show?"

"Of course!" Adena said, "You can't tell me you don't do _anything _besides tennis."

"What are we looking at?" Squib asked, coming out of the room behind Cameron.

"A talent show," Cameron said, handing him the flyer. "See you later, girls." He waved and started down the hallway.

"So, what do you think, Squib?" Adena said happily, "You in?"

"I…I dunno."

"Please," she begged, "Sign-up sheets are all over the school, and so far we have two entries!"

"I'll see," he said, before following Cameron to the back courts.

"This sucks," Tanis whined. "I dunno if I wanna do this anymore, Adena."

"Oh, come _on_, Tanis. I can't have a committee with one member."

"Look, no one wants to be in this thing!"

"You do."

"No, I don't. I can't sing in front of…in front of everybody!"

"Oh, kill me."

"What?"

"Here comes Cody." Adena ducked behind Tanis as Cody approached them. "I'm too young to die."

"I know what you're gonna say," Cody started. She took a step closer to Tanis as Adena pulled Tanis backwards. "And as angry as I am at you for not coming through with that assignment…I need your help again."

"It was a- wait…you what?"

"I said," she sighed, sounding reluctant, "That I need your help again." Adena flashed Tanis a look, then smiled at Cody. She placed her arm around her and started walking her down the hall.

"You have come," she said, putting her other arm around Tanis, "To the right people."

-.-.-

"Okay, come on out, Cody!" Adena called, waiting on the bed next to Tanis, full of sparked anticipation.

"I can't walk in these," Cody said from behind the door.

"They take some getting used to," Tanis assured her.

"This dress is too short."

"Just come out!"

"I don't want to-"

"Cody!"

"Fine!" she snapped, irritated. She opened the door and revealed herself to Adena and Tanis. Tanis let her mouth hang open, while Adena smiled brightly.

"I know I've said this before…but, I really do have a gift!" she squealed.

"Adena," Cody said impatiently, tugging at the bottom of the short pink and white dress she was wearing. "I look like a Barbie doll."

"A redheaded Barbie doll," Tanis corrected.

"You look great, Cody."

"These sandals are too hard to walk in."

"You'll be _fine_," the both said, trying to calm her down.

Adena patted the bed beside her, signalling Cody to sit. "Now," she started. "The key to a successful date, is knowing how to turn a guy on," she said with a wink.

"We're just going for a walk…"

"Whatever," Adena shook her off with an impatient wave of her hand. "Now, you're walking down the beach, right? And Squib says, 'I like your dress,' and you say…" Adena leaned over and whispered in Cody's ear.

"What! No! I'm not saying that!"

"Trust me, Cody-"

"Trust you!"

"Listen, you don't have to _do _anything. It's the words that count. Just say it! He'll go crazy for you, _and _it'll boost his male ego, if you know what I mean," she said, nudging Cody in the arm.

"Whatever."

-.-.-

Cody stood outside her front door, waiting for eight-thirty to arrive. It seemed like Squib would never show up.

"Hey, Cody," Remy said, stepping out the front door.

"Hey…"

"What's eating you?"

"Nothing…I'm just kind of…nothing, it's stupid."

"Nervous?"

"How'd you know?"

"Cody, I can read your emotions like a book," Remy said, patting Cody's shoulder. "Good luck, okay? I'll see you later."

"Where are you going?"

"Well…I've got nothing better to do, so I thought I'd see if I can become the newest member of the 'official Cascadia talent show committee,'" she said, in a voice much like Adena's.

"Hey, girls!" Squib called. He made his way up to the front door.

"Bye, Squib," Remy said, before starting up towards the school.

"Bye, Remy!" he said, and turned to Cody. "Uh…you ready?"

"Sure," she said, lacking confidence. "Let's go."

-.-.-

"It really is a nice night," Cody pointed out, making conversation.

"It is," Squib said, as he dragged his feet in the sand. They had taken their shoes off and were now carrying them. "You look good tonight, by the way," he said. He stopped walking and stared at the sky. "I like that dress on you."

This was it. Breathing deep, Cody tried to remember everything Adena had said to her earlier. "Really?" she said, pressing herself against him. "Do you like it on? Or off?" she asked seductively. The moment the words escaped her mouth, she realized how sleazy she sounded and immediately regretted it.

"I…uh…"

"Don't be shy, Squib," she said, not thinking. She couldn't help it. The words just tumbled off the tip of her tongue and she knew she'd be killing Adena for her so-called 'advice.'

"Cody?"

"Hm?"

"What…what are you doing? Why are you acting like this?"

"But…but, isn't this what you want?"

"…No."

"Oh, my God," she said backing away from him.

"Cody-"

"No, Squib…it's okay." Cody walked away from him and sat down in the sand, facing the lake. She tucked her knees into her chest and hung her head low.

"Cody…"

"I can't believe I just said that to you," she said, sounding appalled with herself and still not meeting his eyes. "What the hell was I thinking?"

"Co-"

"I mean, I thought you actually liked me-"

"Cody!" he said impatiently, putting a hand on her shoulder. He sat down in the sand beside her. "I do like you. Well I did…I liked the old you."

"…What?"

"I said I liked the old you. What happened to the Cody I used to know?" he asked. He reached a hand out and touched her cheek. Then, he tilted her head to face him. "I miss the Cody with the plain jeans, and the t-shirts and the million shag bands on her wrists. The one who didn't care what people thought about her…especially me. I liked you before you turned into a clone of Adena."

"I thought changing…might make you notice me a little more," she said, a single tear running down her cheek.

"Cody," he said sincerely, wiping it away with his thumb. "I _do_ notice you…" She turned away in shame, but faced him again when he took her hand in his.

"Squib, I-" she started, as he leaned in closer. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as his face drew nearer, and she could feel his heavy breathing mixed with her own, before their lips nearly touched. "Squib," she repeated. He stopped, his gaze fixed upon her face. "I really…I gotta go," she said, picking herself up off the sand. "I'll see you around."

-.-.-

"How was your night, honey?" Mr. Myers called from the sofa as Cody walked inside.

"Don't want to talk about it," she mumbled.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, dad."

"Well, there's a letter for you on the table, there. I think you'll find it interesting." Cody walked over to the table and picked up the letter addressed to her. "It's from that school you applied to. Last year, remember?"

Without a word, Cody ripped open the envelope and read:

_Ms. Cody Myers,_

_We at the Macmillan School of Modern Art in Boston take pleasure in notifying you that as of this week we have an opening in one of our photography classes. If you wish to confirm your application, we would be more than happy to consider granting you the opportunity to study with us. _

_Please verify your application by the end of the month, or we will select another suitable candidate._

_We hope to hear from you,_

_Boston District School Board_

_Macmillan School Staff and Student Cabinet _

-.-.-

Let me know if you liked that chapter :)  
Oh, and if you didn't know what shag bands are, they're those rubber type bracelets Cody's always wearing. Some people call them sex bracelets I think…

Next chapter up soon!


	9. Chapter Eight: Still Deciding

Here's the next chappie! And boy, it's a doozy...  
Read on...

-.-.-

Seven o'clock the next morning found Cody lying on her back on her bed, her room a complete mess. Celine Dion was serenading her from the radio on her desk, and she held a brush to her mouth, singing to her ceiling:

"All by myself…  
Don't wanna be all by myself anymore…  
Hard to be sure,  
Sometimes I feel so insecure  
And loves so distant and obscure  
Remains the cure…"

"Wow…something getting you down?" Remy said from the doorway.

"How long have you been listening?" Cody asked, not bothering to sit up.

"Cody…" she said, sitting beside her on the bed. "Is it Squib?"

"Maybe."

"What'd he do?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why? What's on your mind?" she asked, patting Cody's arm.

Cody rolled over onto her side, not facing Remy. She sighed, "My dad thinks I should go to school in Massachusetts."

"What!"

"I just got a letter from a school I applied to ages ago."

"But…you're not going…right?"

Cody rolled over to face her. "I don't know," she said. "I just don't know…and I really don't want to talk about that, either." Finally, she heaved herself up off the bed. "I should go take this back to Adena." She picked up the wrinkled pink dress off the floor and left Remy alone in the room.

-.-.-

"Ms. Myers," said a voice behind Cody. "You're looking lovely today."

Cody groaned, "I'm really not in the mood, Rick."

"Not in the mood?" he said, coming up behind her and putting his arm around her shoulders. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"I see. Maybe we could talk about it over dinner tonight?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Rick-"

"I understand."

"I think you're a great guy, Rick, but-"

"Cody," he said, stopping her, mid-sentence. "It's okay. I get it."

"I'll talk to you later," she said, leaving him to walk in the opposite direction.

She approached Adena's door, but didn't knock right away…A noise was coming from the other side of the door. Pressing her ear against the door, Cody listened.

"…Who could ever love you more?"

"Adena?"

What ever was going on stopped immediately, and Cody heard loud footsteps approaching the door. If flew open to reveal Tanis's red face, and her hair a mess.

"Tanis?"

"Hey, Cody…what're you doing here?"

"Oh, I came to give this back to Adena- wait, was that you singing?"

"No," she replied a little too quickly.

"It was!" Cody insisted, "Wow. From what I heard just now, you were pretty good. What was that?"

"Just this song I'm doing for the talent show," she mumbled, blushing. "Here, I'll take that." She took the dress from Cody's hands and threw it behind her onto the floor.

"Listen, is Adena in there?"

"No, she left about twenty minutes ago…why?"

"Well- I- can I talk to you, then?"

Tanis looked surprised. "Uh, sure…come on in," she said, opening the door for Cody. "So what's up?" she asked, pushing some clothes away and sitting down on her bed. Cody sat next to her and took a deep breath.

"Well, last night…"

"Oh, my God! Is it Squib? What happened? Give me all the details-" The look on Cody's face told Tanis she'd made a big mistake and she stopped immediately.

"I got this letter," she started. "A school in Boston offered me a spot in one of their photography classes."

"They what?"

"Look, look, wait. I don't even know if I'm going yet. I just…I need some time to figure out some things. I guess what I'm asking for…is your opinion?"

Tanis looked shocked. "Cody, you can't leave! You just _can't_!"

"Of course," Cody said with an air of sarcasm, "Who else will you get your homework from when you need it?"

"I mean it, Cody," Tanis said honestly, "We'd really miss you."

"Really?"

Tanis smiled. "Really," she said, pulling Cody into a hug. "But…" she started, "You know what?"

"What?" Cody asked, pulling away.

Tanis stared at the floor, fidgeting a bit. She bit her bottom lip and looked back at Cody, a sincere look on her face. "This may sound mean, but don't take it the wrong way, okay?" Cody nodded. "I think Squib would miss you a whole lot more." Tanis paused, and took in a deep breath, "If you left, Cody, we'd all be sad. But, Squib…I dunno. I don't think he'd be the same."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Can't you see it in the way he looks at you? I know _you_ may not believe it, but I think he's crazy about you, Cody."

"Yeah, well, I'm still deciding."

"It's up to you," Tanis said, getting up off the bed.

"Thanks, Tanis. I'll see you later," Cody said, walking towards the door.

"Hey, Cody?"

"Hm?"

"Just…just talk to him, okay?"

"…I'll see."

-.-.-

"Ladies and gentlemen," Adena's voice boomed over the PA system, "the Cascadia talent show is _this Friday_! That's right, _this Friday_! If you haven't already signed up, sign-up sheets are in the front lobby, the-"

"I told you to stay away from that microphone!" President Bates yelled in the background.

"So hurry and sign-up," Adena finished quickly, "And come show us what you've go-Augh!" She was cut off by a loud banging noise, and the hallway went quiet.

"You signing up?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah right," Squib said, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. "Talent shows are for fourth-graders with nothing but pop songs and clarinets."

"So then I guess you didn't hear about Tanis, then."

"Tanis?"

"Yep. She's singing on Friday," he said, "And apparently she's pretty damned good at it."

"Whatever. I'm going swimming. You in?"

"Can't. Promised I'd go see Gunnerson. He wants to see me."

"Ooh, troublemaker, huh?"

"No clue."

"Hey, uh, Squib?" Cody called from behind him. He turned around.

"Cody…hey. What's up?"

"I was wondering if, maybe, I could talk to you for a bit? It's kind of important."

"Uh…sure. I'm gonna get changed then head down to the pool. I'll meet you there?"

"Sure," she agreed, "I need to do something first. I'll be down in a little while."

"Okay. I'll see you then," he said, and she stalked off with a slight atmosphere of gloominess hanging over her. Squib looked at Cameron, who only shrugged and stepped into their room.

-.-.-

"Hey, Squib," Remy said from the side of the pool as he came up for air. He was the only one swimming.

"Hey."

"You…mind if I join you?" she asked timidly, "There's not too much to do around here. I don't play tennis and I can't find Cody."

"Sure. Enjoy it," he said, "The pool's never empty." He swam another length as Remy took her shirt and pants off, revealing a bright blue two-piece. She sat on the edge of the pool and gradually slid herself in.

"It's cold," she said.

"You get used to it," he said quickly, before going underwater again. He came up a few feet down the wall from her.

"Squib," she said, leaning an arm out of the side of the pool. "I don't mean to be rude or impose or anything…But I heard things with Cody didn't exactly work out as planned."

"What?"

"Well, she was really upset this morning," she explained, inching closer.

"Things are fine…" he said cautiously.

"Well," she said, "You know…if things don't work out between you two…I'm always available." She moved further down the wall towards Squib, until she was nearly touching him.

"Remy," he said, resisting her. "I think you're great and stuff, but-" Before he knew it, Remy's lips were on Squib's and her hands found their way to the back of his neck, pulling him closer. He tried to push her off but she refused. Fuming, Squib grabbed her by the arms, pushed him off of her, and looked over her shoulder just in time to see Cody fleeing from the room, simply furious.

-.-.-

I know what you're thinking: omgwtf! Remy, that bitch! DO NOT worry, I won't let it happen!  
Look for an update sometime soon and please review!


	10. Chapter Nine: Mixed Signals

Next chappie! Kinda short…

-.-.-

"Hey, dad?" Cody called as she walked through the front door.

"In here," he called from the living room. "What's up?"

"I've decided," she said calmly, walking up behind the sofa, "That I want to go study in Boston."

"Really? I didn't think you were so bent on going."

"Yeah, well things change," she said bitterly.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" he asked, "Anything you wanna talk about?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled indignantly. "Semester starts in two weeks, right?"

"Well…yeah, but-"

"Check for the soonest flight," she ordered. "I need to pack my stuff." Cody turned on her heel and stomped on every single stair up to her room.

-.-.-

Half an hour later, Cody's room was a complete disaster. She had a suitcase open on her bed, and was throwing things haphazardly inside. Clothes and such littered her floor, and pictured were strewn across her bed and desk. She dug through her dresser, throwing everything out as she looked for something.

"Cody?" Remy said timidly, poking her head in the room. She received a shirt in the face, rather than an answer.

"I don't want to talk to you of all people," Cody muttered, still tossing things around the room.

"I think we need to talk. It's kind of important."

"Important? Don't you _dare _talk to _me _about importance." She pulled out a large stack of photos from the bottom of her drawer and placed them in her suitcase, chucking a green shirt on top of it.

"Listen, Cody," she said earnestly, "I know what you're probably thinking."

"Oh, do you?" she snapped, planting a hand on her hip and facing Remy.

"Cody, he just sort of…came onto me. I know how much you like him…I wouldn't dream of going after him."

Cody's face eased slightly. "Really?"

Remy pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry for you," she said.

Cody patted her awkwardly on the back. "It's okay."

-.-.-

Cody knocked on Adena and Tanis's door, and waited for a reply.

"Coming!" Adena called. She opened the door.

"I came to drop these off," Cody said to Adena, holding out a pair of strappy sandals. "They belong to Tanis…I forgot to bring them back."

"Sure," Adena said, taking them from her. "Hey, is something the matter?"

"No," she said dishonestly. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"Cody," Adena said, putting her hand on Cody's shoulder. "If you wanna talk…you know where I am, okay?"

"Oh, Adena!" she cried, throwing her arms around her friend, and completely breaking down. "I'm leaving for Boston!"

"Wha? Boston!"

Cody sniffed, "I got a letter yesterday from a school I applied to there. They have an opening, so I'm going."

"But Codddyyy…" Adena whined. "Only yesterday? Haven't you given this _any _thought at all?"

She was silent for a moment, then said, "I've given it plenty of thought."

"But- but-"

"Adena, I don't belong here…"

"Shut up," Adena said seriously. "What makes you think that?" Cody shifted uncomfortably on her heels. "Tell me?"

"You want the truth?" she asked. Adena nodded. "I saw Squib and Remy kissing in the pool."

"Wha?"

"Remy told me he came onto her."

"And you believed her?"

"Adena! She's family. She wouldn't lie to me."

"Yeah, well, neither would Squib. Why don't you go talk to him?"

"I dunno."

"Cody! Would you rather leave without knowing what really happened?"

"I…" she started. "…No."

"Good. Just go talk to him and see what happened, okay?"

"I guess so."

-.-.-

"Squib?" Cody said, knocking on his door. Footsteps came thundering towards the door, and Squib threw it open.

"Oh, thank God you're here!" he said, pulling her inside and shutting the door behind them. He took both of her hands in his and sat on the bed, bringing her down with him. "We really need to talk."

Cody feigned disinterest. "About what?" she asked casually.

"About wha? About what happened last night!"

"I think you're mistaken, Squib," she said bitterly. "I know exactly what happened last night.

"You do?"

"Oh, sure. Remy told me everything."

"She did? The truth?"

"All of it."

"And- and you're not mad?"

Cody was shocked that the words were even coming out of his mouth. "No, Squib. I'm not mad. In fact, you've just helped make the most important decision of my life."

"Which would be?"

She patted him on the shoulder and flashed him a huge fake smile. "I'm moving to a school in Boston," she said, getting up. "Thanks, Squib."

"Wait- you what?"

"You heard me," she said, "I'm leaving."

"Why!"

"What do you mean _why_?"

"I mean what did I do?"

Cody faked a feeble laugh. "You tell me you like me, then hit on my cousin! _And _kiss her!"

"Is that what she told you?"

"It's the truth isn't it? Don't deny it, Squib," she said, "I don't care anymore."

"Cody," he said taking her by the wrist. "I did no such thing."

"Yeah, right."

"Cody!" he said sternly. "_She_ came onto _me_."

"Squib, I really don't need this right now," she warned, pulling her arm away.

"Cody, I won't let you go until you hear me out. Remy's great, okay? She's funny and smart and really pretty." Tears started to well up in Cody's eyes. She couldn't believe her ears. How dare he!

"Shut up!" she shouted.

"No," he said, his grip on her wrist tightening. "Let me finish. Cody, she's nothing compared to you. And I mean that. Believe me when I say I didn't do a thing."

"Squib, I…"

"_Please_."

"You promise?" she asked, taking his hand on hers.

"Of course," he said softly, and bent down so that his face was level with hers.

"Is she gone?" came a voice from inside the closet. Cody immediately shook Squib's arm off and marched over to the closet. She flung the door open to reveal Remy standing inside, looking ashamed.

"What the hell is _this_?" she demanded, jerking a finger at her.

"She came looking for you, Cody!"

"Oh, save it, Squib. I don't have time for this," she spat, heading for the door.

"I told her to hide," he said, "Because-"

"Because you didn't want to get caught again?" she snapped at him, her face red with fury.

"Because I knew you'd freak out after what happened last night!"

"Forget it, Squib. Just forget it," she muttered, storming out of the room.

-.-.-

Hope you liked it and I'll try to update ASAP!


	11. Chapter Ten: The Confession

Next chappie, a very short one! Sorry!

-.-.-

"You!" Squib snapped at Remy, "Are unbelievable."

"Wha?"

"Why the hell would you come around here after what you did last night?" he spat. She winced as if his words had slapped her clean across the face.

"I…I wanted to apologize," she whispered.

"Well you picked a damn great time to do it!" he said, now furious. "Really!" Squib opened the door. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go find someone," he said calmly, but slamming the door behind him.

"Cody!" he called loudly, chasing after her down the hall. "Cody, stop!"

"_Forget it_, Squib!" she shouted behind her, picking up her pace. She jogged out the front doors and across the lawn towards her house.

"Would you- just- stop?" he said angrily, trying to grab hold of her arm. He took her by the wrist, and pulled her back. She slammed into his chest.

"Squib," she muttered irritably into his shirt. "What- do- you- want?"

"I…I wanted to talk…"

"Well, I don't!" she snapped, turning and walking again.

"Cody! She kissed me! I didn't do a thing," he hissed at her retreating back.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Cody threw open her front door and marched up the stairs to her room. Knowing that the conversation was nowhere near over, Squib followed. She stomped into her room, immediately resuming the tearing up of her room. A stray sock hit Squib in the face.

"Yes, I do, actually!"

"Well, tough."

"What's this?" Squib asked, wandering over to her suitcase. Cody quickly jumped in front of him and slammed the top shut.

"It's nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing," he said, arching an eyebrow at her. He could tell she was still pissed off.

"Move," he said, nudging her aside.

"Look, just go away, Squib," she sighed sadly.

Squib managed to bump her out of the way and open the top of her suitcase. He pulled out a stack of pictures, bound by an elastic band. He tore it off and began flipping through them. Cody had abandoned her useless attempt to stop him, and was now looking out her window, with her arms folded firmly across her chest.

"These…These are all pictures…of me," he said, sounding astonished. "Just me," he added.

"Yeah, so?"

"Why? I mean…where's everyone else?"

"Squib," Cody sighed, sounding exasperated, "Just get lost, okay?"

Squib placed the pictures back neatly in her suitcase and walked over to her. He took her hand in his. "Cody, look at me," he said quietly. She turned to face him and he was shocked to find her eyes watering and her face stained with tears. "This isn't about Boston, or Remy…tell me what this is really about."

"Fine," she said, her voice shaking, "You wanna know the truth?"

"I do," he said sincerely.

"It's you Squib. It's all you."

"What…?"

"Everything I do," she said, pulling her hand free. "It's just all you! You're the first thing that comes into my head every morning, and the last thing before I go to bed." Squib's mouth hung open, but he didn't speak. "That night on the boat," she said, tears now flowing freely down her face, "I think about it _all_ the time. I know you don't, Squib, but I do! I keep going over what happened every night, just wishing-" she paused to take a deep breath, "Just _wishing_ it could happen again!"

"Cody…"

"No. You wanted the truth, and you got it! Now get out."

"Co-"

"I mean it, Squib. I don't want you here right now."

Squib obeyed. Silently he left the room, closing the door slowly behind him, unbeknownst to the fact that behind that door, Cody Myers was kneeling on her floor, slowly soaking the carpet with her tears.

-.-.-

Tragic, I know. But I can promise you this: There WILL be a happy ending!  
Thanks for all your support, people!


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Talent Show

Ahh…here's your update! Hope I didn't torture anyone too much!

-.-.-

Friday rolled around, slow as ever, and the school was buzzing with excitement about the talent show that afternoon.

"Check out…these contacts!" Rick said, jumping in front of Cody in the hallway, blinking in her face.

"Rick…you got a haircut?"

"I sure did," he said proudly. "Who am I?"

"Um…Rick Geddes?"

"Wrong, my friend."

"Then I give up," she said glumly.

"What- You- You give up?"

"That's what I said, Rick."

"But- Wha- I'm Billie Joe from Green Day! How could a person not see that?"

"Not in the mood…" Cody mumbled. Rick slid his arm around her.

"So I heard you're leaving," he said, suddenly serious. "I'm gonna miss you Cody."

"Yeah, thanks."

"No really," he said, looking at her. "It won't be the same around here without you. Ever."

"Thanks, Rick. Really," she said, smiling. She pulled him into a reluctant hug and turned away. "I'll see you this afternoon," she called, walking out the front doors.

Ecstatic, Rick practically bounced back to his room.

"Cody!" Tanis gasped, running up to her on the front lawn. "I need- your- advice."

"My advice?"

"Okay," she said, grabbing Cody by the shoulders. "I was fine singing alone in my room, but they can fit a lot of people in that auditorium!"

"So?"

"_So_? Cody I can't do it, I'm freaking out here!"

"Since when are you one to be nervous?"

"Look I just need some help…tips, you know?"

"I'm no expert on stage fright," Cody said, "But maybe you should just close your eyes and pretend you're alone in your room."

"Close my eyes. Got it," Tanis said, running back to the school. Not thirty seconds later, she came sprinting back. "Wait, close my eyes? Then everyone's gonna think I'm some weird chick who-"

"Sings with her heart?"

"Right. Okay, thanks." Tanis jogged back across the lawn, leaving Cody standing alone.

-.-.-

The auditorium droned with eager whispers as they waited for the last performance. The talent show was surprisingly entertaining, considering. Most of the acts were good. Rick's performance was…to be expected. Cody sat next to Adena in the back row.

"And now," President Bates announced over the microphone. "Our final performance. Please put your hands together for Miss Tanis McTaggart, singing _Miracle_."

The curtains opened revealing Tanis's nervous face. She stepped up to the microphone and cleared her throat, as the music began in the background. Both Cody and Adena could see the pure anxiety running throughout her body. Cody rested her hand over her mouth, almost as nervous as Tanis herself, while Adena flashed her a huge thumbs up.

"_You're my life's one miracle_," she sang into the microphone, her voice shaking slightly. "_Everything I've done that's good_..."

"Go Tanis!" Adena cheered loudly, encouraging her. It seemed to boost her confidence a bit.

"_And you break my heart with tenderness, and I confess it's true. I've never knew a love like this 'til you_." Tanis smiled at Adena and Cody and managed to flash them a quick wink. "_You're the reason I was born. Now I finally know for sure...And I'm overwhelmed with happiness, so blessed to hold you close, the one that I love most. Though the future has so much for you in store, who could ever love you more_?"

Cody recognized the same words she'd heard behind the door the day Tanis was singing on her own.

"_The nearest thing to heaven, you're my angel from above. Only God creates such perfect looovve_..."

The auditorium was now full of whispers, but they weren't criticizing. Almost all of the students were gazing intently at Tanis, taking in every word she belted out on stage. One student issued a loud whistle that made Tanis grin.

"_When you smile at me, I cry...And to save your life, I'd die...With a romance that is pure in heart, you are my dearest part. Whatever it requires, I live for your desires. Forget my own, your needs will come before...Who could ever love you more?"_

Cody noticed that Tanis had taken her advice and was finally singing with her eyes closed. Suddenly, it hit her hard that she would be leaving all of this behind in a matter of hours.

"_There is nothing you could ever do to make stop...loving you._ _And every breath I take, is always for your sake. You sleep inside my dreams and know for sure...Who could ever love you more?"_

The entire hall erupted into a frenzy of cheers and whistles.

"Go Tanis!" Adena screamed over the crowd. She threw her hands in the air, clapping, while Tanis made her way slowly off the stage. Cody joined Adena in the celebration, as Tanis made her way over to the empty seat she'd been sitting in for the first half of the show.

"How was I?" she asked, beaming.

"You were _amazing_!" Adena cried, throwing her arms around her. "God, I wish I could do that."

"You were really great," Cody said, somewhat glumly.

"What's the matter?"

"My flight leaves tonight, right?" she said. "My dad's taking me to the airport soon..."

"Aw, Cody," Adena soothed as tears started to well up in her eyes. She pulled Cody into a tight hug. "We may not show it a lot, but we really appreciate everything you do for us, and we'll miss you like hell when you go."

"That's right," Tanis said. "And thanks for the advice," she added. "It helped a lot."

Cody sniffed, wiping the tears that started to blur her vision. "Thanks."

"And you'd better come visit us," Adena warned.

"Or we'll fly down to Boston and make you pay," Tanis finished. "Seriously. We'll kick your butt if you don't call or write to us."

"I'll miss you guys, too," Cody said sadly, and all three of them huddled in a tight embrace.

Bates stepped back up to the microphone after the noise died down. "And that," he said loudly, "Concludes Cascadia's first ever tal- Wha?" He was cut off abruptly by someone snatching the microphone from his hands. Adena, Tanis and Cody all turned to face the stage.

It was Squib.

-.-.-

I really really hope you liked that chapter and I'll update as soon as I can!

Oh, andthere are a few reasons as to why I chose this song.  
1. It's a really pretty song and I like it (duh)  
2. Celine Dion is an incredibly good singer, not to mention Canadian. Most of the songs on 15/love are by Canadian singers/groups, so I thought I'd stick with it.  
3. There are no background singers going 'ooh ee ahh' so it wouldn't screw up with what Tanis sang on her own.

If you've never heard the song anddon't have Kazaa or anything, I can e-mail it to you, just let me know.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Only One

Here's the awaited moment! What will Squib say? Or sing? .-gasp- did I give it away? ;)

BTW – If you have the song 'Only One' by Yellowcard, I highly suggest you listen to it while reading! You'll see why. If you don't have the song or have never heard it (-gasp-), let me know and I can e-mail it to you!

Sorry the chapter's so short!

-.-.-

"Uh, hi there," he said, waving at the crowd. He obviously hadn't planned this, because he was already fidgeting on the spot, at a loss for words. "I really don't do speeches," he said, "But, uh…I'm up here, right now, because…there's something I have to say to someone. Someone really special and I hope she can find it in her heart to listen to me."

"I'm out of here," Cody said quickly.

"Cody, wait," Adena whispered, grabbing her hand.

"Adena, I'm leaving soon. The last thing I need right now is for Squib to make it harder for me than it already is." She pulled her hand away and made for the back doors of the auditorium.

"Don't go," Squib said loudly, while everyone turned to stare at Cody making her not-so-subtle exit. He sighed into the microphone. "Please, Cody?" he begged. His words broke her heart. She wanted to stay so badly. Part of her believed his excuses, but the other knew that staying would just make it harder for her to leave Cascadia. She placed her hand on the door handle.

"Fine, stay there," he said. Squib put the microphone back on its stand, and ran of stage. He returned minutes later with several band members from an earlier performance. He whispered something to them in silence, then the music began to play. Cody finally gathered the strength to face him, just as he was stepping back up to the microphone stand.

"This is for you Cody. Because I don't know how to get you to believe me, and I probably never will…"

Squib held the top of the stand with both hands, nervousness taking over his features.

"_Broken this fragile thing now, and I can't, I can't pick up the pieces…And I've thrown my words all around, but I can't, I can't give you a reason. I feel so broken up, and I give up…I just wanna tell you so you know…_"Squibtook the microphone off its stand and held it in his hands. "_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you, you are my only one. I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do…you are my only, my only one._"

Tears began to well up in Cody's eyes. Filled with emotion, she didn't bother to wipe them away, but let them cascade gracefully down her cheeks and onto her shirt.

"_Made my mistakes, let you down…And I can't, I can't hold on for too long._" Squib made eye contact with Cody, but didn't flash her his usual smile. His face was rigid with grave seriousness. It was then that Cody began to realize, maybe, just maybe, he wasn't kidding around this time. "_Ran my whole life in the ground, and I can't, I can't get up when you're gone. And something's breaking up, I feel like giving up, I won't walk out until you know…Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get you, you are my only one. I let go there's jus no one who gets me like you do, you are my only, my only one..._"

Someone tapped Cody's shoulder. She turned around, teary-eyed to find Remy behind her with her head bowed.

"Remy?" Cody whispered. Remy looked up at her, a few tears staining her cheek.

"I didn't know he cared about you so much, that he'd do this," she said, guiltily. "I just…I thought you'd want to know," she whispered. "Squib was telling the truth."

At that moment, Cody immediately felt sick to her stomach. All this time, he'd been telling the truth, and she never believed him. She'd accused him, yelled at him, told him to leave her alone, yet there he was up on the stage, singing his heart out, letting her know that he cared.

Tears blinding her vision almost completely, Cody ran up to the front of the auditorium, and placed both her hands on the stage, looking up at him, shame and humiliation weighing her down.

Squib kneeled on the stage floor, one hand on the floor, the other holding the microphone. His eyes were full of apology, as if he was saying sorry for letting her down.

"_Here I go, so dishonestly…leave a note for you, my only one…And I know you can see right through me, so let me go and you will find someone…_" Squib picked himself back up and replaced the microphone back to its stand. "_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you, you are my only one. I let go, there's just no one, no one like you, you are my only, my only one…_"

"Squib," Cody cried, her voice taut with guilt.

"_My only one_," Squib sang on, "_My only one…my only one…You are my only, my only one…_"

-.-.-

More soon! Have patience, mes amis!


End file.
